


Right There

by Always_hope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_hope/pseuds/Always_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Back again love?” He smirked.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the slight smile starting to form. She tries to lie to herself, and say she doesn’t know why she keeps coming back to this particular massage parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... I decided to give it a go. I know there is already a massage story that is very good (totally recommend it btw I am pretty sure it is called Easing Tension), but I wanted to try my hand at it. Hope its okay, and if not well sorry :).

\--Emma--

 

“Back again love?” He smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the slight smile starting to form. She tries to lie to herself, and say she doesn’t know why she keeps coming back to this particular massage parlor. She pretends it has nothing to do with too blue eyes, permanent sex hair, and a devilish smirk. Or the fact that when he is working on her she can’t quite help the heat beginning to coil in her stomach. Nope, she has no clue at all. She shakes her head hoping to clear her mind of him “It has been a long day, do you think we can skip the clever banter and innuendo thing for once?”

“As you wish, love” He nods. “I will just leave you to it. Your robe is on the hook over there, just hop on the table under the sheet when you are ready. I will be back in five.”

She smiles as he leaves the room grateful for his departure. God his voice was like sex and honey, and she is not quite sure she can take too much of it today. She quickly slips out of her clothes, and under the sheet. If she isn’t careful she is certain he could melt her into a puddle lust.

 

\--Killian--

 

She’s back, the bloody temptress. He is fairly certain she is a siren sent to torment him, a goddess he could touch but never have. He feels like a sodding teenager every time he sees her, his mouth goes dry, his palms begin to sweat, and he has to readjust himself to stave off further embarrassment. 

He knows it is time to head back in the room, but he pauses trying to mentally prepare himself for the next hour. He has to remind himself to be professional. That this beautiful Swan doesn’t want him like that, but god how he wants her.

 

\--Emma--

 

She hears him knock at the door, and she takes a calm steadying breath. “Come in.”  
She mentally chastised herself, why is she here if he affects her so. Truthfully she knows why, apart from being sex on legs Killian Jones is damn good at his job, and she is seriously sore after the week she has had chasing perps. She is not about to waste time, and money on what could possibly be a sub-par massage. Not when she knows for a fact Mr. Baby Blues Sexy Irish Pants knows exactly how to work out her aches. Well except for the delicious one he ignites down below, but she definitely not thinking about that nope no way. 

She is so screwed.

“Where would you like me to focus on love?” Killian says pulling her from possibly dangerous thought territory. 

Oh she knows exactly where she would like him to focus she sighs. “My lower back and my hamstrings. I had to take down the great big ape of a man yesterday, and my body has been thoroughly protesting it ever since.” 

“Darling, have you ever consider doing something that does not cause harm to your body?” He asks “After all you have a delightful figure, I would despair if something should happen to it”.

She surprised she thinks she hears real concern in his voice, and she can’t quite help the butterflies in her stomach. That scares her, Emma Swan does not do butterflies… does she? “Ah, but if I didn’t do my job you’d lose a fairly regular customer, besides I can take care of myself.” She states sliding back into her tough girl persona, as she really doesn’t know what to do with those other emotions right now.

“Aye” he chuckles “I wouldn’t want to miss out on working with such a fine specimen, and I don’t doubt for a second your ability to handle yourself love.”

She can’t help the feeling of pride his comment elicits, but all that fades as his hands are suddenly working on her lower back. His ministrations causing her mind to momentarily go delightfully blank.

 

\--Killian-- 

 

He is not quite sure if he is in heaven or hell. Surely it is heaven as Emma Swan is gloriously naked apart from a flimsy sheet, and he gets touch her. Oh, but it is most decidedly hell as he cannot touch her in the way his entire being is screaming at him to do so. Wherever he is, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

He begins to lose himself in the familiarity of his work, ridding her back of tightness likely causing her pain. He thinks he might just make it through this when she makes the most sinful sound.

“God” she moans “Right there”

His hand still for just a moment, before he shakes himself out of his stupor. “That the spot that’s bothering you” He asks. “Gods your tight Emma.” 

 

\--Emma--

 

She takes a sharp intake of breath. She knows what he meant, but it’s too late her mind has already gone there, and fuck is she turned on.

“mmm yes” she moans no longer sure if it is from his work or her overactive imagination.

“That good then love” His voice is low and shaky. “Would you like me to start on your hamstrings?” His question almost a plea.

She would like him to work somewhere in between the two if she is being honest. The thought sobers her a bit “Umm Yeah” her voice low and breathy.

 

\--Killian--

 

His hands are shaky as grabs the oil spreading it on the backs of her legs. Those legs that didn’t quite seem to end, the very same legs that had been traipsing around his fantasies since the first time she walked through that door. Focus he thinks as he starts massaging her legs, hoping that he can find it in himself to stay professional. It works, momentarily as he finds a particularly tense muscle to focus on. Killian thinks he just might get through this without embarrassing himself when his hand slips on the body oil and heads a little higher than he intended. Past the safe zone and well into a complete fondle of her delectable ass. Oh fuck, he quickly pulls his hand back and opens his mouth to apologise when he hears the most beautiful sound he can possible imagine. Emma Swan just moaned.

Experimentally he rubs her legs slowly going higher and higher. When his hands just dip under the sheet and she moans again, he is certain he did not imagine anything.

“Emma?” he groans because please, please let this be what he thinks it is.

“Higher, Killian” she breathes.

And fuck he wants to believe that means what he wants it mean, but he has to be sure. 

“Emma love do you want me to… I mean can… can I” he stammers his voice completely wrecked “Gods Emma can touch you, I mean is it okay if…”

“Yes Killian, oh god yes” She saves him from continued babble, sounding as utterly lost in the moment as he felt. He thanks every god he can think of because she has said yes, and if he wasn’t so bloody turned on he might have done dance.

“Killian..?” Her voice bringing him back to reality, and damn how long was he frozen like a blundering idiot? He quickly starts moving his hands sliding them over her perfect ass, squeezing it slowly. Dear god she is a vision her breaths coming quicker as his hands drift closer to her center, teasingly close.

“Killian please” she pants.

“Please what love?” He teases “Tell me what you want”

“You” she moans “I want you Killian, I want you to touch me.” Her words going directly to his cock, and because he can’t deny her any longer he brushes his fingers along her center. Holy shit he could just cum right then because fuck she so fucking wet. His fingers expertly find her nub, and he begins to tease it.

“I’m not the only one who has been wanting this, am I?” he pinches her clit while his other hand slides up her back. “You’re absolutely dripping Emma. Tell me you want this. Tell me you thought about this.” He emphasizes his words with hard and fast circles.

“Yes” she moans “You know I have! Please Killian” she gasps as he slips one finger into her “More… fuck” she is panting as he slips in another moving his fingers with sure strokes, and he wants to taste her. He can feel her getting close. Quickly he pulls his hands away, and she is about to protest but he is flipping her over and pulling her to the edge of the table. Two fingers sliding back into her, and his mouth kissing a path down her thigh. “Killian” she cries as his mouth finds her clit sucking and biting her sensitive nub. 

He groans she tastes bloody perfect, he feels her fingers in his hair pulling him in impossibly closer. She is close, he knows it and fuck he wants her to cum, he wants to taste it. “Cum for me love, let me feel you cum.” His words triggering something inside her as she suddenly stiffens, and then she is cuming and it’s bloody perfect. He works his fingers inside her helping her ride out her release his tongue lapping up her arousal. 

 

\--Emma--

 

Stars. She is certain she sees stars. There are blinding, and it’s too much, it’s not enough. She wants more. She feels his fingers begin to slow. “You’re a vision love. Breathtaking, I could watch you come undone forever.” His lilting voice dragging her back to reality. 

More, she needs more. Her body screams for it. She sits up threading her fingers into his hair, and she thinks it really is that soft before she pulls him into a devastating kiss. She tastes herself on him, and fuck she never imagined it would be that hot. Her entire being is heating up she is certain she will burn for this, but she can’t quite find it in herself to care. One hand drifts down his body, and she finds him thick hard and wanting. Of course he would be huge, he is fucking perfect the cocky bastard. She is grasping him running her hand up his shaft, and he moans into their kiss. He is a wrecked as she is, and it makes her all the more hotter knowing she has done that to him. She brings her other hand down to run her thumb over the tip of his cock swiping the bead of wetness there, and she can’t stop herself from bringing it up to her mouth to taste.

“Emma” he groans “Love, please this will be over far faster than I would like if you keep that up.”

She smirks at him, and because she can’t wait any longer she pulls the drawstrings of his pants letting them fall to the floor. She bites her lip, and she can’t quite tear her eyes away from him. If he felt perfect that was nothing compared to seeing him. 

“See something you like?” The cockiness back in his voice, but this time she doesn’t find herself getting annoyed. This time all she can think is yes yes yes!

“Stop messing around Killian, and get inside me!” She moans. She knows she sounds desperate, she has never felt so wanton, and fuck she needs him now.

“Far be it for me to keep a lady waiting” and he is there, right where she wants him. His tip teasing her entrance. “Look at me love.” He says, and god help her she does. Green eyes lock with Blue as he slides into her. They groin in unison when he is fully inside her, she takes a moment to appreciate the delicious burn. It is pleasure mixed with pain as he stretches her, fuck he is big. Then he is moving deep strokes, and all coherent thoughts leave her.

“Killian fuck! Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She cries and he growls pulling her legs over his shoulders. The sound of flesh meeting flesh and their labored breath bringing her close to the brink again. He brings his thumb to her center rubbing her clit, and she is close so close.

“Emma” he breaths “fuck love, so good, so tight” his other hand finding her nipple, pinch and twisting it mixing pain and pleasure. “God, love I’m getting close” he groans.

And that has done it, she flies over the edge as her orgasm takes her again. “Look at me Emma” Killian begs “I want to see you.” She opens her as and looks into his, he is completely wrecked like she is. Fuck she thinks just fuck it is so good. “Breathtaking” he whispers, as his thrust get more erratic and suddenly he is lost with her. Her walls fluttering around him driving his release, his seed spilling inside her.

His head rest on her shoulder, and apart from their heavy breathing the room is quiet. Finally he moves pulling himself out of her, and she can’t help but mourn the loss. But he is kissing her neck, and whispering endearments, and she realizes this was so much more than she thought. What surprises her the most is how happy that makes her feel. Instead of terror and the desire to run, she feels content, she feels whole.

“Emma” he says her name like a prayer “That was…”

“Amazing” she cuts him off. He looks at her like she is everything before he is kissing her again.  
“Darling” he says sounding a bit apprehensive “I was just hoping… wondering really… if maybe you would ever consider… if perhaps you might…”

And he is so adorably nervous all the sudden despite them being pressed together naked, that she can’t help but laugh. “Killian would you like to grab some dinner with me tonight?”

He looks at her with such relief “Aye love. I’d very much like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... first ever story. Probably has lots of mistakes, but hopefully it is not horrible.


End file.
